


The Hero That Saved The Cat

by AestheticallyZee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A more vunerable Yurio, Adoptive Parents Yuuri and Viktor, All of the teenagers are the same age, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, From JJ not Yurio, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Minor pairings - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Pining, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyZee/pseuds/AestheticallyZee
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky finally had enough and breaks it off with his boyfriend of two years, he had no idea what would happen in the last few months. Can Yuri find love again, or will he be stuck in this tiring whirlpool of a relationship?





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title -cringes-
> 
> This story is going to get much more better believe me. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :).

16 year old Yuri Plisetsky walked through the door of his home after school, and slammed it shut. He has had a rough day at school, and was feeling rather pissed off. “I’m home,” he called out. His adoptive father Yuuri came out of the kitchen cleaning his hands on the dish towel, “Welcome home, Yurio. How was school?”

Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov had adopted him two years ago, after his grandfather had passed. Even though they had no idea what they were doing when it comes to raising a teenager, the couple were doing a good job. Yuri set his bag down on the couch, “Terrible, horrifying, just plain fucking bad.” He sat on the couch, and glared at the wall. Yuuri came over, and sat next to him.

“Want to talk about it?” Yuuri knew what that glare meant, and it was usually a lot of them with his son. This glare meant that a certain someone had him pissed off again. ‘Here we go again,’ Yuuri thought rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

“There’s a rumor going around that JJ is cheating on me with this ugly ass bitch.” Yuri started out, getting more pissed off than before.

‘Yep, knew it.’ Yuuri and his lover Viktor had this conversation many times before with Yuri, and every single time Yuri would be angrier by the end of the talk. “Is this the same rumor that was going around two months ago, or the one before that?” 

“No all those times they were actually true. It’s a whole different person now.” Despite the immense anger that he felt, Yuri was hurt deep down inside. He couldn’t understand why his boyfriend continue to do this. Yuuri saw his son gaze turn from angry to that vulnerable state that he doesn’t like to show people. He honestly wishes that Yuri would break up with Jean, but he knew that it wasn’t up to him to make that decision. Yuuri sighed, and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Surprisingly, Yuri didn’t push him away.

“Yurio, the only advice I can really give you is don’t make any drastic decisions. The rumors may NOT be true this time around.” Yuuri knew better than that, but he didn’t want Yuri to feel more hurt now. “But if the girl comes to you, and tries to start with you by all means put her in her place okay?” 

“Even if the rumors aren’t true, I still hate it that everyone is whispering when I walk down the hall.” Yuri shrugged his father off him, and his tone turned solemn, “I don’t even feel happiness when I see him at all anymore.” Yuuri heard his son say this more than once, and every time he goes right back to being all loving towards the guy. 

“Yurio, if you feel like that, then maybe it’s time for you and Jean to part ways.” Yuuri waited for the barrage of excuses as to why he can’t. 

“I know, but it’s not that easy.” Yuri told his father  
“Well then Yurio, the other advice that I can give you is that you’re strong and sooner or later when you finally get tired of Jean taking you like you’re weak you’ll know what to do.” Yuuri stood up from the couch, and held his out to Yuri. “I’m going to also take your phone until you calm down.” Yuri looked like he wanted protest, so Yuuri quickly added, “You tend to throw your cellphone whenever you get angry. I know Viktor owns a skating rink and all, but we can’t afford to keep buying you a new phone.” 

Yuri couldn’t exactly disagree with that, since he had broken about three phones in the past month. He took his phone out of his pocket, and gave it to his father. “Good, now go get washed up. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.” Yuuri walked back into the kitchen, and Yuri stood up from the couch and went into his room. Instead of getting ready like he was told, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. All his thoughts were focused on the one source of his problems, JJ. 

Yuri had met the Canadian exchange student when he was fourteen, and was a new student at the school. Even though JJ pissed him off to no extent, the two hit it off and had been inseparable since then. That had been about two years ago, and Yuri had started to notice things as the two grew apart. Like how JJ would come over smelling like cheap perfume, and he would excuse it as his mother’s or when Yuri would clearly notice lipstick marks on his shirt. It was no secret at their school that JJ was cheating on him with his latest bedposts. Even his childhood friend, Otabek, noticed it. 

On more than one occasion, Yuri had to restrain from fighting JJ’s little floozies whenever they try to start with him. Thankfully, his friend Mila had no such restraint and usually handled it for him. ‘I’m such a fool,’ Yuri thought to himself, ‘Why do I keep letting him get away with this.’ Yuri began to tear up at the memories, and he turned into his pillow and began to softly sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Twenty minutes later, Yuuri went to Yuri’s room to tell him that dinner was ready. When he got there, he heard sobbing noises coming through the door. ‘Oh, that’s it.’ Yuuri thought to himself his parental instincts coming out full force. He made a mental note to talk to Viktor about this when he came home later. Yuuri raised his hand to the door, and knocked. The sobbing stopped, and the door opened a minute later. Yuuri looked down at his son, and saw that his eyes were puffy and red. “What,” Yuri said wiping his eyes.

Yuuri’s heart clenched at the sight of his son, ‘This must have been building up for him to break down and cry.’ “Dinner is ready, Yurio.” 

“I’m not feeling hungry now, Yuuri. Put it in the microwave for me okay?” Without waiting for a response, Yuri closed the door and went back to laying on his bed. Yuuri stood there looking at the closed door for a good ten minutes. He sighed, and went to go put up the food. ‘There’s no use in me eating alone.’   
Viktor walked through the door thirty minutes later, “I’m home.” To his surprise his lover nor his son didn’t greet him like they usually do. Going into the kitchen, he saw Yuuri cleaning the dishes. He creeped up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yuuri jumped slightly at that, and when he realized who it was he moved out of his arms. 

“What’s with the lukewarm greeting?” Viktor asked him with a slight pout. Yuuri gave him a terrifying glare, a look that was only seen when he was truly pissed, and went back to doing his duties. “Yuuri?” 

“Viktor, our son has been crying his eyes out for the past forty minutes.” Yuuri said with his back towards him still, “All over that jerk that keeps taking him for granted.” Yuuri started to put the dishes away, while Viktor was standing there a little miffed about what to do. The room in a tense silence for about a minute or two before Yuuri finally spoke up again, “I’m sick and tired of Yuri coming home upset over some guy who doesn’t deserve him.”

“Well what do you want me to do, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him. Yuuri looked at him again, and instead of the glare from earlier his eyes was one of sadness, “Talk to him, Viktor. My son is in there hurting right now, and I’m ready to go to Jean’s house and give him a piece of my mind.” Yuuri shoved the dish towel onto Viktor’s chest, “Dinner is in the fridge.” Yuuri left the kitchen, and went to their bedroom. Viktor went to Yuri’s bedroom, and knocked on the door. When he didn’t get a response back, he opened the door and peeked in. 

Yuri was laying on his side sleep, with his stuffed lion held close to him. Looking more closely at Yuri’s face, Viktor could see that he had cried himself to sleep. It didn’t take much for Viktor get angry, but at that moment he felt like punching Jean in the face. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he walked over to the lamp in the corner of the room and cut the light off. He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead, “Goodnight, Yurio.” Viktor left the room, and close the door softly behind him.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo new update yes!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little lengthy lol. It's for the plot I swear it.

Yuri woke up to the rising sun in his eye, he looked over to the alarm clock on his desk and saw that it was 8:20. ‘I don’t remember falling asleep.’ Yuri thought to himself. He reached his hand for his phone, but then remembered that he had gave it to Yuuri the night before. He laid in the bed for another ten minutes before finally getting a move on it. 

He went into the bathroom that was in his room, and turned on the light. After finishing his business at the toilet and the sink, he jumped in the shower. Despite getting the rest that he needed, Yuri still felt mentally and physically drained. ‘This is not good for my psyche,’ He thought to himself, letting the heat of the water wash over him. After minutes, he got out of the shower and went back into his room to get ready for school.

“What should I wear today?” He mused to himself. Since it was a little chilly outside, Yuri decided to wear his blue jean jacket with his trademark black jacket, and matching jeans. ‘I really need to get another pair of sneakers.’ Yuri thought to himself looking at his red leopard print shoes. The smell of breakfast quickly filled his nose, and his stomach began to growl. Yuuri quickly got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw that Yuuri was cooking breakfast at the stove and Viktor was sitting down drinking coffee and reading from the morning paper.

“Morning, Yurio.” Viktor said to him. Yuri mumbled a quick good morning, and sat at the table across from his father. 

“Did you sleep well, Yurio?” Yuuri asked, his back still turned towards him.

“Yeah, I did. I’m a little hungry though.” Yuri heard his stomach growl again.

“Well that’s what happens when you sleep through dinner, Yurio.” Yuuri turned off the stove, and started to fill the plates with food. When he got done, he made his way over to the table with Yuri and Viktor’s plate in hand. He placed Yuri’s plate in front of him, “I added a little extra food for you, Yurio since you didn’t eat the night before.” He then placed Viktor’s plate in front of him, “For you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Thanks, love.” Viktor gave Yuuri a quick peck on the lips. Yuuri smiled at him lovingly, and went to get his own plate. Yuri was watching the exchange with a disgusted look on his face.

Viktor noticed the look, “Yurio, it’s healthy to see parents being loving towards each other.”

“That doesn't make it any less gross,” Yuri told him. Yuuri sat down on the other side of Viktor, “Oh, Yurio before I forget.” He took out Yuri’s phone from his pocket, and gave it to him.

“Thanks,” the room fell in silence as the family began to eat. Yuri turned on his phone once they were finish, and saw that he had a massive amount of texts. Mostly from JJ and Otabek. His face twisted up slightly as he saw the most recent one from JJ last night. Yuuri noticed the look on his son’s face, “Jean bothering you again, Yurio?” He stood up from the table, and began to remove the dishes from it. He went to the sink and began to wash them. 

“Just text messages pleading his case, quite annoying and redundant” Yuri deleted almost all the messages from his boyfriend, and stopped at the one from Otabek. “Viktor, Otabek is giving me a ride to school, so you don’t need to leave earlier than usual.”

“That’s fine with me, it gives me extra time to be with my future wife.” Viktor made sure to look at Yuuri’s back with a rather intense look.

“Can you not do that while I’m in the room?” Yurio said with that same expression on his face from earlier. 

“Sorry,” Viktor didn’t look regretful or apologetic at all. Yuri sighed, knowing that no matter how many times he protested his parents gross loving ways they were never going to stop. Yuuri turned off the tap, and dried his hands on the towel. 

“Yurio, are you going to need money for lunch today?” Yuuri asked him.

“No, I think I’ll be okay for today. If not, then Otabek will probably loan me a few dollars.” 

“Alright.” The doorbell rang then, and Yuuri went to go answer the door. Opening the door, he saw Yuri’s childhood friend, Otabek Atlin, standing on the porch. “Good morning, Otabek” Yuuri moved to side to let him in, “Come in.”

“Morning,” Otabek replied to him walking through the door. Yuuri close the door behind him, “Are you hungry? We have extra food from breakfast this morning.” 

“No, I’m fine, I ate before I got here.” Otabek sat on the couch. 

“Alright, Yurio will be out of the kitchen soon okay?” Otabek nodded his head at that, and Yuuri went back into the kitchen. It was no secret that Otabek harbored romantic feelings for his son, everyone knew about his crush on Yuri. Everyone but Yuri himself that is. ‘Those two act more like a couple than Yuri and Jean.’ Yuuri secretly wanted the two friends to start dating, but he knew that it was all up to Yuri. 

“Yurio, Otabek is here.” Yuuri sat next to Viktor again, “Are you going to be coming straight home today?”

“Yeah, I should be, if not I’ll just swing by the rink.” Yuri stood up from the table, and was about to go into the living room but was stopped by Viktor.

“Yurio,” Viktor was standing up with his arms held out, “Where are you going without my goodbye hug?”

Yuri sucked his teeth, ‘I thought that I would’ve actually gotten away.’ He walked over to Viktor, and gave him a quick hug. “Let me guess, you want one too Yuuri?” He looked at his other father who was also expecting a hug. Yuri rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He gave Yuuri a hug as well.

“It’s hard to believe that you two are in your late 20s,” Yuri told them. He walked back into the living room where Otabek was patiently waiting, “Sorry about that, Beka. Viktor made me give him a hug before I could escape his grasp.” 

“It’s fine,” Otabek stood up from the couch, “you’re ready to go?” 

“Yeah, let get my charger okay?” 

“Okay,” Otabek sat back down on the couch, and Yuri went to his room to get his phone charger. Viktor came of the kitchen, “Hi, Otabek.”

“Hello, Mr. Nikiforov.” Otabek replied to him. Viktor pouted slightly, “I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel old. You’re looking more handsome than before, that leather jacket with the scarf suits you well.” Viktor gave him a devious smile, “I’m sure that Yurio would think so as well.” 

“With all due respect, Mr. Nikiforov, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Otabek made sure to look at the wall behind Viktor. Viktor was about to start up again, but was interrupted by Yuuri.

“Viktor, leave him be. If he wants to live in the denial, then let him.” Yuuri’s smile matched his lover’s Otabek was sitting there torn between being slightly embarrassed, and wanting to leave as quick as possible. He knew that Yuri’s parents meant well, and just wanted their son to be happy. 

“Would you two stop crowding around him like that,” Yuri said standing in the doorway leading to the bedrooms, with his charger in his hand. “You’re scaring him.” He went to put his charger in his backpack on the loveseat. 

“Just a little playful teasing that’s all, Yurio” Viktor told him with an innocent tone.

“Yeah, I bet.” Yuri put his backpack on his shoulders, “I’m ready to go, Beka.” 

“Alright,” Otabek stood up from the couch again, “See you later, Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki.” 

“Bye our future son in law,” Viktor said waving, and Yuuri joined in with the waving. 

“Would you two stop that?” Yuri said to his parents, “We’re leaving now. See you.” He grabbed Otabek’s arm and pulled him of out the door. “Sorry about that, Beka. They’re just a little bit off,” Yuri told him once they were next to Otabek’s motorcycle.

“It’s fine. I can tell that they really care about you,” Otabek handed Yuri the spare helmet. He got on his bike

“Eh, they’re okay.” Yuri fastened the helmet, and climbed on the bike behind Otabek. He put his arms around Otabek’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off during the ride. 

“Hold on tight,” Otabek told him as he revved up the engine, and pulled away from the curb heading towards the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri was in the student courtyard during lunch with his group of friends Mila, Georgie, Otabek, Mila’s girlfriend Sara, and her brother Michele(Mickey), and his boyfriend Emil. Yuri was leaning against the tree drinking from his juice box, and was listening to Georgie rant about lost love and his ex-girlfriend Anya to the group. To tune him out, Yuri started to text Viktor to make sure that he didn’t forget his skates at home, when he felt the heavy weight of someone staring at him.

Turning his head to where he felt the gaze, he noticed that sure enough he was being watched by a female with blue eyes and black hair. Turning his head back to the group, he tapped Otabek on the shoulder making him turn his attention away from Georgie. 

“Beka, is it me or is that girl over there is staring at me?” Yuri gestured with his head towards the female. Otabek and the others stopped what they were doing, and looked to wear Yuri was gesturing. 

“Another one of JJ’s skanks, Yuri?” Mila asked him with a glare towards the female. She took her arm from around Sara, “Want me to go handle her for you?” Mila began to crack her knuckles. Yuri shook his head, “No, I promised my father that I wouldn’t do anything until she tries to start with me. Let’s just see what she’ll do.”

No sooner than he said that, the female and her friends started to walk over to the group. She stopped in front of Yuri, “Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Yuri glared at the female.

“You’re not all what I expected,” She gave him an up and down look. Yuri felt the anger rising in him, and felt Mila about to punch her in the face. ‘Calm down,’ was what he told himself before he gets expelled. “I have no idea why JJ want to frolic with the likes of you.”  
Yuri’s inner mantra went out the window at that, “What did you say to me? You ugly ass bitch.” He had an intense glare locked on her, and if looks could kill she would’ve been dead. Yuri took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“I really have no idea why he won’t break up with you when he has me.” She continued not noticing the shaking of Yuri’s form, “You’re not at all attractive to say the least.” Her face turned into a look of anger.

“Are you really trying to pick a fight with me?” Over a dude that you’re sharing?” Yuri put a hand on Mila’s arm to stop her from advancing towards the girl. “Sweetheart, you’re just his mistress. Don’t come over here messing with my peace and serenity over him. Besides, I think that you’re confronting the wrong person about this” The female started to turn bright red from anger.

“How dare you?!’ She screeched hurting Yuri and his friends ears. Yuri smirked, “How does it feel to know that the person want the most in the world is out of your reach?” He leaned closer to her, “You must not be that good as you claim because I haven’t been dumped yet.”

“I see why he told me that you weren’t giving it up in bed,” She had a small smirk on her face as Yuri face changed from confident to something akin to hurt. Before she could feel victorious, Yuri started to chuckle.

“Sweetheart, if you're happy being his little secret then by all means go right ahead. Matter of fact, I’m not even going to argue with you anymore over him,” Yuri squinted his eyes at her, “Besides, you’re not the first or last skank to tell me something like that.” He shooed her away from him, “You’re not even worth me getting expelled for.”

“Why I never?!” She glared at him.

“Well in this case, you never will.” Yuri leaned back against the tree, his anger still burning inside of him. “Now go and talk to him about why you’re his little mistress and not his girlfriend.” He made a shooing motion with his hand. Before the girl could think straight, she found herself raising her hand to slap Yuri. Before her hand could make contact with his face, however, it was grabbed by Mila.

“If you value that pretty face of yours,” Mila clinched her wrist tight to get her point across making the girl wince, don’t you ever do that again. Got it?” She nodded mutely. “Good, now scram all of you.” Mila dropped the girl’s wrist, and she and her friends ran off. Mila turned to Yuri, “You okay?”

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Yuri told the group, his anger coming out in full force. “Mila, get my bail money and tell my parents that I love them.” Mila rolled her eyes, knowing that Yuri was being a little overdramatic. JJ came running over them then, “Hey babe,” He said when he stopped in front of Yuri, and moved to give him a kiss. Yuri turned his face away from him, still pretty pissed off.  
JJ noticed that every single person in the group was glaring at him, even the carefree Emil. “What’s wrong with them?” The look that Yuri gave him was enough to make any person quiver, “Maybe they don’t like the fact that my so called boyfriend is a two timing jerk?” Yuri continued, “Did you know that one of your little skanks just tried to start a fight with me, AGAIN?”

JJ rolled his eyes at that, “Yuri, whatever she said wasn’t true. You know that I’m only yours.”

“Bullshit!” Yuri exclaimed, “You said the last time, and every single one of them had pictures or videos with you.” He noticed that people in the courtyard was starting to stare at them, “Get the fuck out of my face. We will deal with this later.” JJ looked like he wanted to plead his case yet again, but Yuri didn’t feel like seeing his face. “Go now before I mess up that stupid face of yours.” He turned his head away from JJ, and listened for the retreating footsteps. 

Once JJ was gone the immense anger he felt turned into hurt. His expression must’ve been noticeable because, Mila say something to the group and almost everyone began to leave. Otabek stood there for a good minute or two to make sure he was okay before he also left. 

Once they were alone, Mila wrapped her arms around Yuri. “Yuri why do you let him get away with so much? I know that the love you have for him isn’t that powerful.” Yuri didn’t know why himself, but didn’t feel like explaining to Mila. Mila took his silence as a green light to continue, “You know, Yuri. There are plenty guys out here that would love to have you, and would treat you better than he would.” ‘Like Otabek for example,’ Mila thought to herself, but knew that it wasn’t the right time for that. “Yuri, you won’t be truly happy until you get out of that toxic relationship.”

“I know, Mila. I know.” Yuri didn’t like to feel weak or helpless at all, but this time he couldn’t help it. 

“If you don’t want to break up with him without finding hard proof, then by all means wait until he slips up or that new chick post them all over social media. Either way you can’t keep going on like this, Yuri.” Mila smiled then, “Besides, I can’t keep breaking a nail beating girls face in all the time.”

“Shut up, hag.” Yuri had a small smile on his face at that. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, that’s what I’m here for.” The bell rang then signaling it was time to go to the last class of the day. “Now let’s head to class before we’re late.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri was standing on the porch of his home waiting for JJ to appear. He had decided not to go to the skating rink after school, and told Otabek to take him straight home so he could confront his soon to be ex. He saw a car pull up in front of his house, and JJ stepped out of the car. A long time ago, Yuri used to feel butterflies whenever he saw those blue eyes but now all he felt was disgust. ‘Mila and my parents were right.’ He swallowed down his nerves as JJ approached opened the fence, and approach the porch. 

“Do you like to make a fool out of me, Jean?” Yuri said before JJ could even get closer. “Do you like the fact that I’m always getting stared at because almost everybody in that school knows you can’t keep your dick in your pants?” When JJ didn’t answer, Yuri got angrier, “Answer me, dammit!”

“Well what you want me to say, Yuri?” JJ asked him, “I told you that I was sorry multiple times.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, you ass. Sorry doesn’t take away the heartache.” Yuri sat down on the steps. 

“C’mon Yuri, it’s not exactly like you’re giving anything up.” JJ realized what had just said, but it was too late. Yuri stood up from the steps, and grabbed one of the loose bricks from the foundation. 

“You’re seriously throwing that up in my face?” Yuri approached him with the brick in his hand. “Now not only you’re disrespecting me, but you’re disrespecting my fathers wishes as well.” JJ started walk backwards a little as Yuri got closer. His hair falling over his eye with every step, and the burning anger in his visible eye was starting to get him a little unnerved. “I gave everything to you.”

JJ put his hands up to defend himself, “Now, Yuri you know that I didn’t mean it like that.” Yuri stopped a few feet away from him, and gave him the most deadliest and intense glare. “You must’ve been truly feeling that way, because you wouldn’t have said it.” His voice turned soft then, “Get the fuck off my property.” JJ didn’t seem to hear him so he said it louder.

“Get out before I bash that stupid face of yours with this brick,” He pointed to JJ’s car, “GO!” He raised the brick in his head ready to strike. JJ, who had finally noticed the immense danger that he’s in, ran to his car, jumped in, and pulled away from the curb. Yuri lower the brick, and dropped it to the grass. He went inside of the house, and sat on the couch and stared at the wall. He didn’t even notice that he was crying, and that’s how his parents found him fifteen minutes later. Yuuri and Viktor didn’t even say anything to him, they just held him and let him cry it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yurio :(. He's going to become his usual self pretty soon.


	3. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice ended on Wednesday, and I'm still not okay. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone.
> 
> This entire chapter is important to the story kind of.

After the big blowout with JJ, Yuri hadn’t seen or heard from him all week. ‘Good riddance,’ Yuri thought to himself as he walked to the store. Since it was Friday, he and his friends always have a weekly sleepover at each other’s homes and everyone had their own assigned item that they would bring. This week it was Yuri’s turn and he was in charge of getting the snacks. ‘Thank goodness that this store is down the block from our house.’ Even though it had been a week, Yuri still felt like their relationship needed closure. Once he got near the store, he noticed that there was someone who looked like a lot like JJ. The person was accompanied by the girl that he had an argument with last week.

Looking a little bit closer, he saw that it was indeed JJ standing there with not a care in the world about getting caught. ‘I got you now,’ Yuri walked over to his soon to be ex and tapped him on the shoulder. The look on JJ’s face when he turned around, and saw him standing there was priceless. Yuri almost felt slightly relieved that he caught them with each other this time. ‘Time to play on the angry act.’ 

“Yuri, what are you doing here?” JJ asked him. He looked like he wanted to run at any minute, and the girl he was standing with was trying to peer around his shoulder to get a better view.

“I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here with this skank?” Yuri eyes dared him to deny it this time. 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear.” JJ pleaded, knowing that he really done it this time. 

“Really? It looks like to me that you got caught.” Yuri turned his attention to the girl who was looking smug for some reason, “Congratulations on your new relationship.” He put up the peace sign to them, and walked around them to go into the store. Before he could get far JJ grabbed his arm. “Yuri, you can’t just end it like that.”

Yuri jerked his arm away, “I can and I just did.” He turned to look him square in the eye this time, “I told you that if I caught you again that it was going to be over. Did you think that I was joking?” Yuri sucked his teeth. 

“Fine,” JJ said, with an obvious hurt ego. No person dared to break up with him. “You’re acting like you’re so innocent. Everyone at the school knows that you’re cheating with that Atlin guy.” Before Jean knew what hit him, he was smacked hard by Yuri. It was only then that he realized the he truly fucked up. The girl beside him was shocked and a little bit fearful of Yuri. 

“You’re a bigger asshole than I thought.” Yuri lowered his hand that did hurt him, but he refused to show any more emotion in front of these two, “Unfortunately for you, everyone at school already knows who the cheater is between us. Besides, Otabek has nothing to do with this.” No longer wanting to see his face Yuri turned back around to go into the store. 

Before he disappeared beyond the doors he turned to his ex, “If I catch any wind of rumors about me or him, I will have my uncle make a special visit to your house. Do you understand that?” Jean nodded mutely rubbing his cheek. Yuri smiled bitterly, “Good.” With that he went into the store to get the snacks for later.

“Let’s go, Bella.” Jean told her once the stinging went away. Bella looked like she wanted to say something, but Jean cut her off. “Now.” He grabbed her hand and the two disappeared down the block.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri quickly got the items, checked out, and speed walked to his house. ‘I can’t believe that I just did that.’ He was proud of himself for taking the initiative for once, but JJ accusation of him still cut deep. ‘I really should get Christophe to make that visit.’ He opened the door to his house, and closed it firmly. Today it wasn’t Yuuri who greeted him. This time it was Viktor who came out of his bedroom with his phone in his hand.

“Welcome home, Yurio. Did you get everything you need for tonight?” Yuri didn’t respond, and put the bags on the countertop. Viktor noticed that something was bothering his son. “Yurio, what’s wrong?” Yuri sat down at the table, and looked at the wall trying to figure out how to tell Viktor without setting him into an angry rampage.

“I saw JJ with another one of his floozies at the store today,” He put his head on the table. Viktor was standing there silent for once. He was never good at the whole comforting thing, ‘Oh, Yuuri the one time you decide to stay back at the rink.’

Viktor took a seat next to Yuri, “What happened?” Yuri gave a long sigh, “I dumped him, then he tried to bring throw Otabek in my face. Saying how I’m cheating with him, and everyone knows it.” 

In an instant Viktor was up in a flash, “‘How dare he say something like that to you?! Does he not know how many suitors you had to beat off you because of him? I’m calling your uncle before I go over there and murder him myself.” Viktor began to dial Christophe’s number, but before he could press the talk button, Yuri jumped up and grabbed the phone from his hand. “Viktor, I really don’t want Christophe involved right now.”

Viktor looked angrier than before, “No, Yurio. No one is going to hurt my child and get away with it. I had let it go when I saw you crying last week, but now this ass has taken it too far with his accusations. He held out his hand for his phone, “Now hand my cellphone over.” Yuri slipped the phone in his pocket, knowing that Viktor wouldn’t lay a hand on him. 

“Viktor, it’s fine. His cheek is swollen now anyways.” Viktor’s eyes were still burning with anger, and he desperately wanted to rearrange Jean’s face. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. “Okay, Yurio. You said to leave it alone and that’s what I’m going to do. Though I can’t promise you the same thing about Yuuri.” He held his out again for his phone. Yuri looked skeptical, but he handed his father his phone back. “So how hard did you hit him?”

“Hard enough to leave a bruise that’s for sure,” Yuri was slightly regretting Yuuri’s return home. An angry Viktor was a little unnerving to say the least, but an angry Yuuri was much worse. .” Also, I told you not to involve Christophe in this because I have him in mind for a backup plan. Just in case JJ tries to start some rumors at school.” 

“Alright,” Victor decided to change the conversation. “I already ordered pizza for your friends tonight.” Yuri was for once grateful at his father’s flighty mindset. That whole incident a little while ago made him a little bit uncomfortable. 

“The usual, right?” Yuri asked his father, who nodded his head yes. “Alright thanks.” The room fell silent after that, and Viktor went back to finishing what he was doing in his bedroom. Yuri went to the living room to set up for the night. ‘’I’m glad that we have enough space for everyone,’

Yuuri came home fifteen minutes later, “I’m home.” He called out to the house. He walked into the living room where Yuri was setting up Netflix. Yuri looked like he was troubled about something, but Yuuri couldn’t exactly put his finger on what it was. He called out to him, “Hey Yurio, where’s your father?”

Yuri jumped slightly at the sound of his other father’s voice, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear him come in. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, Yuuri.” he said holding his chest. 

“I didn’t sneak up on you. You were so preoccupied with your thoughts that you didn’t hear me.” Yuuri shrugged off his jacket and hanged it up on the coat rack. Viktor came out from the bedroom a few minutes later. Once his eyes focused on Yuuri, he all but ran over and glomped him. 

“Yuuri, I missed you.” Yuuri laughed and hugged Viktor back. 

“I’ve only been gone for thirty minutes, Viktor.” Viktor pulled back from the embrace, and gave Yuuri a loving look. “I know but it felt like forever.” He closed the gap between them and gave Yuuri a passionate kiss, momentarily forgetting the third part in the room.

‘They’re at it again,’ Yuri thought to himself with a grimace on his face. At that moment, he considered buying a spray bottle to stop them from these gross lovey dovey moments. After a few minutes of watching them playing tongue hockey, Yuri couldn’t take it anymore. He cleared his throat loudly making his parents break apart. 

“Oh sorry, Yurio.” Yuuri had the nerve to look somewhat sheepish, while Viktor looked a little annoyed that he was interrupted. Yuri rolled his eyes at them, “Yeah I bet. If you want to screw, please go take it into your bedroom.” 

“We weren’t even thinking about-,” Was all Viktor got out before Yuri interrupted him. 

“Please, you were thinking about fucking him right where he stands. My friends have to sleep here tonight, and I rather not them sleep in your spunk.”

“Language, Yurio.” Yuuri scolded him, trying to keep his blush at bay. 

“Sorry, but it’s the truth.” Yuri decided to drop the topic at hand which made Yuuri even more suspicious. Usually his son wouldn’t be so willing to let go of a topic that he feels so strongly about. Viktor, who didn’t even try to deny Yuri’s accusation, suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk to Yuuri about. 

“My dear, I have something very important that I must discuss with you.” Yuuri still concerned about his son, turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Before he could ask what was so important Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bedroom. “We’ll be right back, Yurio.” Was all Yuuri got out before they disappeared into the room. 

‘I hope he don’t tell him.’ was all Yuri kept repeating in his head as he opened the cupboards to get the bowls and cups. Since his friends was going to be there shortly, he decided to put the snacks in each respective bowl. His inner mantra increased as he heard the doorbell rang. He went to the door to retrieve the pizzas, thankfully Viktor paid beforehand. After placing the pizza on the countertop, Yuri thought that he had heard angry yelling coming from his parents bedroom. ‘Oh no.’

His suspicions were confirmed when Yuuri came running out of the bedroom, slamming the door on the wall. Yuri peaked his head out of the kitchen in curiosity, and saw that Viktor was desperately trying to stop Yuuri.

“Love, please be reasonable.” Viktor was pleading. 

“No Viktor, this asshole has not only insulted our son but an innocent party in all of this.” Yuri then knew that this was serious. Yuuri has never utter a curse. ‘Oh shit.’ Yuuri stopped in the living room, and was trying to pull his jacket on. Neither of them had noticed Yuri yet.

“Yuuri, where are you going?” Yuri knew that it was a stupid question to say the least, but he wanted to give his father a well needed distraction.

“I’m going to go give JJ a piece of my mind.” Yuuri told him, zipping up his jacket. Yuri looked to Viktor, who was silently pleading with him to help. Yuri sighed, this was going to take a while. He walked out of the kitchen, and blocked Yuuri’s way to the door. 

“Yuuri, you don’t even have on your glasses.” Yuri pointed out to him, “How are you going to approach anyone and you can’t even see them?”

“I don’t care, Yurio. I know what his facial structure looks like. Now would you please move?”

“I can’t do that Yuuri. I really think you need to calm down.” Yuri started to confused as his father gave the most bone chilling laugh.

“Calm down?” Yuuri started in a low tone. “I’ve been extremely calm for the last two years, Yurio. Now are you going to move, or am I going to have to move you myself?” Even though Yuuri was making him somewhat scared, Yuri stood firm in the doorway.

“Viktor,” Yuuri looked to his lover, “can you please move our son out of my way?” When Viktor looked like he was going to decline, Yuuri added, “If you don’t, I’m barring you from sex for a week.” Not wanting to deal with the lack of intimacy, Viktor quickly stepped around his lover and stopped in front of Yuri.

“Sorry, Yurio.” Viktor meant that in more ways than one. He picked a stunned Yuri up and set him down out of Yuuri’s way. 

“You’re so whipped, man.” Yuri growled at him, feeling embarrassed at being picked up like that. Viktor couldn’t respond back to that since it was kind of true. Yuuri opened the front door and all but knocked Mila and the group over trying to get out. Without apologizing Yuuri walked briskly towards the direction of JJ’s house. 

“What’s wrong with him, Yuri?” Mila asked looking at the disappearing form.

“He’s going to kill JJ right now.” Before Mila could ask why, Yuuri interrupted her, “I’ll tell you guys everything later, but right now we need to stop him before he goes to jail.” With that everyone left the house, and followed Yuuri to stop him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was an interesting way to start this sleepover,” Mila said still catching her breath. It had taken everyone almost thirty minutes to calm Yuuri down, and convince him to go back home. It wasn’t an easy feat. The others silently agreed with her.

“I’ve never seen him like that before,” Emil said to Yuri when he came out of the kitchen, followed by Otabek, with the snacks and drinks in his hand. “He’s usually calm.”   
“Yeah, it takes a lot for him to snap like that. I guess JJ crossed the line this time.” Yuri set the snacks on the coffee table, and Otabek put the drinks beside them. “The pizza will be warmed up soon.” 

Mila, who had was finally breathing regularly, sat up straight. “Okay, while the food is heating up mind telling us what made Yuuri trigger like that?” Yuri sat on the couch next to Mickey and Sara, and sat there trying to find a way to say all of this. He hadn’t told them about the argument between he and JJ last week. Yuri sighed, and began to talk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe he would say something like that to you,” Sara told him once he got done.

“Yeah, and to bring Otabek into it too. That’s pretty low,” Mila said agreeing with her girlfriend, “I know we all joke about you two being together, but not once have you did anything with him while you were with that ass.” 

“It’s fine after he said that, I slapped him pretty hard.” Yuri munched on a chip. He felt the dark aura coming for Otabek, and turned his attention to him. Otabek had a glare on his face. 

“Beka, no.” Yuri didn’t really feel like playing referee for a third time that day, “I don’t want you to do anything, alright? It’ll just confirm whatever stupid suspicions that he has about us.” 

“No promises,” Otabek replied to him, wanting nothing more than to rearrange Jean’s face, Yuri rolled his eyes at him, not expecting to him agree at all. 

“Fine, but if you do anything please make sure it’s not in school.” Hearing the timer go off for the pizza, Yuri stood up from the couch. “I wouldn’t want you to get suspended for beating his face in.” He went into the kitchen to get food, unaware of Otabek’s lingering stare on him. 

Emil made a whipping noise, and Michele elbowed him. “Behave,” he glared at his boyfriend.

“What? Mickey, Yuri got him so whipped it’s ridiculous.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Otabek told him taking a sip of his drink. Emil didn’t say anything back, and just smiled in that carefree way of his. Yuri came back in the living room with the pizza in his covered hand.

“Careful it’s hot.” He set the pizza down on the table with a cool pan underneath it. He sat back down next to Michele and Sara. Emil, who didn’t want to wait any longer, went to grab a slice. Yuri shook his head as he made a pained sound and complained about it being hot. Looking around the living room, he noticed that someone was missing from the group.

“Where’s Georgie?” He asked Mila, who was in the midst of pouring herself a drink. 

“Georgie had a date tonight, so he couldn’t make it.” Yuri was surprised at this news. ‘That obsessed bastard finally got over Anya huh?’ He grabbed a slice of pizza, and began to eat it. The others doing the same. 

“That reminds me Yuri,” Sara asked him, when she was done eating, “You mentioned that if JJ spreads anything around school, your uncle will pay him a visit. Is he in a profession that centers around doing something like that?”

“Well he is a bounty hunter, so he goes to people’s homes if they skip out of their debt. He’s also very secretive about it at times, though.” Emil perked up at hearing that.

“I remember seeing him once,” Emil told Yuri, “He has blonde hair, right?”

“Yes.” Yuri took a sip of his drink, not sure where Emil was going with this.

“He wears shades, and has a brunette male companion that is his boss kind of, right?” 

“Yeah, but he only wears shades when he’s working.” Yuri was still confused at where he was going with this, but he decided to play along for now. ‘He’ll tell me eventually.’

“Last question, is the his shades a purple color?” Before Yuri could answer him, Michele spoke up. He was a little annoyed with his lover’s constant questioning, “Emil, he’s not a character out of that show that you watched recently.”

“He must be,” Emil said determined. Mickey rolled his eyes and turned to Yuri, “Yuri just answer these three questions, so we can get on with the movies. Okay?”

Yuri, like his other friends, was confused more than before about what Emil was talking about. “Okay.”

“Does he have a raven haired person that he hates? Does he wear a fancy bartender outfit? Can he lift things that is impossible for humans to do?” Mickey asked the questions so fast that Yuri was struggling to catch them all. 

“No, he doesn’t even know anybody with black hair. Well except for Yuuri.” Yuuri started to count down the questions on his fingers, “He wears casual clothing, and he can’t even lift certain things.” 

“See, I told you Emil.” Mickey told his boyfriend. He turned back to the group to explain, “Sorry about that, Emil has been obsessed with this show for the longest now.” He turned to Emil again, “See what you did? Now everyone is uncomfortable.”   
“Sorry,” Emil told the group, not feeling remorseful at all. Mila stood up from the couch, and made her way to the TV to turn it back on. 

“Getting off the asshole exes, and Emil’s obsession with bartenders subject. Can we start the movies now?” Everyone nodded their heads, “Good. Otabek can you please turn off the lights?” 

Otabek went to do as she asked, and Yuri stood up to get the blankets for everyone to bundle up in. Once those tasks were done, everyone sat on the floor and waited for the first movie of the night to start. 

“Which movie are we starting with first?” Sara asked her girlfriend. 

“Bride of Chucky,” Mila responded back to her, “Though that movie is more comical than scary.” She sat down next to Sara on the floor, with the remote in her hand. 

Yuri looked around the room, and noticed that all the couples was cuddled together. They knew not to do anything, out of the respect for his parents house. Yuri couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel right now. At least he wasn’t the only single person in this group. ‘Thank goodness, Beka is with me on this.’ Mila started the movie up.

About 35 minutes into the movie, Otabek felt something heavy on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that Yuri was sleeping on it. ‘He sure is cute when he’s sleeping,’ Otabek thought to himself. Shaking the traitorous thought from his head, he decided to let Yuri stay like that. He wasn’t really affecting him, anyways. Turning his head back to the TV, he noticed that Mila was giving him a knowing look. Pointedly ignoring her, he focused all his attention on the movie. 

Mila gave a smirk, ‘Those two are so dense.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, you made it.
> 
> Can you guess the Anime reference in this chapter. ;)
> 
> Also, Yuuri and Viktor are pretty scary aren't they?
> 
> Until next time my dears :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated New Year Everyone. 
> 
> Another update!
> 
> This chapter is shorter than I intended it to be, but it's still very much related to the story. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy your reading :D

On Monday morning, Otabek was awoken abruptly out of his dreams by his alarm clock. Groaning he shut off the annoying sound, and laid in his bed for a good ten minutes, even though he had gotten to bed early the night before, he felt like he hadn’t got enough sleep at all. Because every night, his thoughts and dreams were plagued by one person: Yuri Plisetsky.  The dreams had come out full force after that little incident at Yuri’s house on Friday.

 

Otabek had fell head over heels for the blonde spitfire when he first met him all those years ago, but Yuri being the kind of person that he is, didn’t notice anything at all. Which was a blessing in his case, he didn’t know what he would do if his secret crush found out about his feelings. Laying in his bed for another five minutes, Otabek decided to get a move on it.

 

Getting out of his bed, he stretched and went to the bathroom to do his morning duties. After washing his face, and brushing his teeth, Otabek stared at himself in the mirror. He had no idea how he was going to confront that asshole called Yuri’s ex about what he said when Yuri confronted him on Friday. Turning off the faucet, he headed out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.  

 

He had been living by himself ever since his parents died in a car accident two years prior. It did get lonely at times, but every time he felt down about their death, he would just go to Yuri’s house and hang around with his parents. That always made him feel better.

 

Peering into the fridge he saw that he was low on groceries, ‘Time to go food shopping soon,’ he thought to himself. He decided on making a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He sat down at the with his food, and began to eat. Once his was finished eat, he washed his bowl out in the sink, and went to go get dressed. After putting on his biker gloves, he went to get his phone from the nightstand table. Turning it on, he noticed that he had a text from Yuri:

 

_From: Yuri_

_RE: School_

_Hey Beka, I won’t be needing a ride today. Viktor is taking me to school, once he stops sucking on Yuuri’s tongue. See ya at school._

 

“Great that gives me some extra time then,” Otabek sent a quick text back and slid his phone into his pocket. He went to the living to get his bag, and his helmet. After getting his items, he walked out the house and to his bike. Hopping on his bike, he revved the engine and started to drive in the opposite direction of the school. Since he had extra time, he decided on taking a detour and go the long way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finally pulled up to the school, it was ten minutes before the bell. Hopping off his bike, he turned off the engine and made his way into the school. Walking to his locker, Otabek saw that Yuri was accompanied by no one other than JJ. The two exes looked like they were having a heated argument about something. Otabek didn’t really care to find out. Once he got closer he heard bits and pieces of the argument.

 

“JJ, I already told that this was the finally straw.” Otabek couldn’t see Yuri’s face since it his back was towards him, but he could see that in his body movements that he was pissed. Opening his locker, he tried to be as discreet as possible.

 

“I really don’t see why you making a big deal out of this.” JJ noticed that Otabek was standing there, trying to blend in with the lockers. His facial expressions grew angrier. It didn’t phase Otabek one bit though. He knew that JJ was jealous of his closeness with Yuri, and he had tried over the years to break them apart. Thankfully, Yuri knew when to put his foot down when it came to his friends.

 

Clearing his throat, he said, “Yuri, are you okay?”

 

Yuri jumped slightly not hearing him approach. Turning his body slightly towards Otabek he said, “Yeah, JJ was just leaving with his skank.” He turned his face back towards JJ, eyes blaring with anger. “Isn’t that, right?”

 

JJ looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it. “Alright, fine. You’ll come back.” He turned around, and went towards Bella who was standing near the bathrooms waiting for him.

 

“I highly doubt that I would.” Yuri shouted at the retreating back. Once they were out of his sight he turned to his locker to open it. Otabek was watching the whole scene, worried.

 

“Yuri, what did he want?”

 

“Nothing, just pleading his case. Asking me to take him back.” Otabek noticed that his form was still shaking with anger. He had no clue why Yuri tolerated so much from that prick when he had some many other suitors lined up. Otabek shrugged his shoulders, and went to pull his books out of the locker.

 

“Are you sure that you’re fine?” Yuri looked at him then. Those green eyes that told his true emotions were still blaring with anger, but there was something lurking underneath. Pain and sadness.

 

“Yes, I’m fine Beka. Jeez, what are you my father?” Yuri slammed the locker harsher than he intended. Otabek didn’t take offense to his words, since Yuri did have a habit of lashing out when he’s hurt. Finally realizing what he said, Yuri ducked his head down. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s fine. You’re just hurt from the breakup. Otabek told him.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I’m not hurt. Just a little pissed that my good mood had turned sour.” His words were saying one thing, but Otabek knew that he was fibbing. Yuri always had a way of darting his eyes to look somewhere else besides the person he’s lying to. Otabek decided not to call him out on it.

 

“Sure, you are,” Otabek closed his locker. The bell rang then, “Let’s head to class before Mr. Lee take our heads off again. If we’re early we might see Mickey and Emil making out again.”

 

Yuri face twisted in slight disgust, “Gross, I get enough of that living with my parents.” Otabek gave him a small smile, but didn’t respond back. Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. It was no secret that his best friend was one of the hottest guys in the school, and that smile of his increased the good looks. Otabek didn’t really show it to everyone just a few people.

 

So, caught up in his thoughts, Yuri didn’t realize that Otabek had left his side and was waiting for him at the end of the hallway. Yuri shook the thoughts out of his mind, and ran to catch up. “Sorry,” He said once he was near Otabek.

 

“It’s fine,” Otabek told him. The two best friends then made their way to class, before the late bell rung. Walking into the classroom, Yuri noticed that, instead of making out, Emil and Michele was in the back of the room holding hands and staring at each other lovingly.

 

“I don’t who is worse. Viktor and Yuuri, or those two.” He gestured to where the lovers were sitting. Otabek simply glanced at them, and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“That’s what people do when they’re in love, Yuri.”

 

“That still doesn’t make it any less gross,” Yuri sat down at desk near the back. Otabek sat next to him. “Thankfully, Mila and Sara know how to act in public.”

 

“Hm, this sounds a little like jealousy to me.” Otabek said in a teasing tone, making Yuri all but jump up.

 

“I am not jealous. I just don’t want to see PDA all of the time,” Yuri pointed at him making sure to keep his voice low.

 

“Alright, I believe you.” Otabek didn’t believe him in the slightest, and Yuri knew that. Yuri sat back down in his seat.

 

“You have been hanging around that hag for too long,” Yuri folded his arms as he waited for class to start. “She’s rubbing off on you.”

 

“She’s not the only one,” Otabek mumbled under his breath. Yuri heard him though, and before he could ask what he meant, the bell rang for class to start and their teacher began their lesson for the day.

  
‘I’ll just ask him later,’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it :D
> 
> It was a little hard writing in Otabek POV, but I think that I did a good job. After the next chapter it'll be a time skip, and more feelings will ensue. With a little angst here and there. *evil laugh*
> 
> See you next time :)


	5. PrePlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update! Wooo! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, everyone. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems sort of rushed btw :D

After the first three classes were done, it was time for lunch. Yuri hasn’t been able to keep up at all due to his thoughts being jumbled up. Even though he wasn’t hungry at all, he decided to go to the cafeteria anyways to get a snack. His bad mood from earlier hadn’t went away at all. ‘Everything was going so smooth today too, and that jackass had to ruin it,’ Yuri thought to himself standing in the lunch line with his familiar scowl on his face. Otabek wasn’t in his two class either, so he had no distractions from his thoughts. ‘This sucks greatly.’ Yuri paid for his snack, and went outside towards the courtyard. 

When he got there, he noticed that Otabek was missing from the usual crowd, ‘That’s strange, he’s usually the first one here,’ Mila noticed him first and waved him over. “Where’s Beka?” Yuri asked her when he got next to the her.

“Some girl wanted took him, a little while ago.” Mila smirked as she saw the emotions flash across Yuri’s face. “Something about confessing, or helping her confess to someone.” Mila shrugged her shoulders, “She said it so low that I couldn’t really here.”

“Oh really? Well, Beka is popular with the girls and guys alike,” Yuri leaned against the tree. “Where’s the others?” Yuri asked her looking around the courtyard. 

“Well, Sarah and Mickey are still getting their food and Emil had to stay behind to finish a test. Georgie is with his new girlfriend,” Mila told him. “So, it just us for the time being.” 

“Great,” Yuri said in a sarcastic tone. He leaned back against the tree and opened his juice that he brought. Mila was still staring at him, and it was making him a little unnerved. “What are you looking at, hag?” He snapped at her, when he couldn’t take anymore of her staring.

“Yuri have you’ve been sleeping lately?” Mila peered closer to his face, making Yuri step back.

“Of course, I have,” Yuri glared at her. He knew that it was a boldface lie, and he knew that Mila knew better. Mila brought her hand towards his face, and pushed his bang from his eye. 

“You can’t lie to me,” Mila said glaring at him in a sisterly way. “There’s bags underneath your eyes.” Yuri slapped her hand away from his face, and pulled his hood up over his head. “The breakup is taking its toll huh?”

Yuri ignored her, and began drinking his juice. Mila not one to let go just that easily started up again, “Are you at least eating?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and said, “Of course, I am.” He held up his snack up as proof.

“I remember my first break up. I was distraught and thought that world was over.” Mila sat down on the grass next to Yuri’s ankles. “I stopped eating as well for a long period.” Yuri remembered how he had to basically drag her from her house after that hockey player broke her heart.   
“You were in pretty bad shape during that state, Mila.” Yuri closed the cap to his drink. Mila smiled at him then, “Yeah I was, but a year later I found Sara and everything looked up for me after that.” She stood up from the grass, and stood directly in front of Yuri. “Don’t let that asshole take your joy okay, Yuri. There’s plenty other suitors that would love to have you on their arms.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want them. I’m not some pretty trophy for people to flaunt around.” Yuri was getting more than uncomfortable with this conversation. He was never good at talking about his feelings, or others for that matter. Luckily, Sara, Mickey, and Emil all came out to the courtyard and made their way to them. 

“There are people whose close to you, who don’t see you as a trophy.” That was the last thing that Mila said to him, before Sara and the others caught up with them. Sara gave them a hug, while Mickey and Emil just stood to the side. 

“Where’s, Otabek?” Sara asked looking for him. “He should’ve been here by now.” 

Mila wrapped her arms around her, “He’ll be here soon. A little freshman got him in her sights now.” Yuri rolled his eyes, once again feeling like the third wheel. He really wished that Otabek would appear soon. As if the universe heard his thoughts, Otabek came strolling from a different area of the courtyard. He stopped in the courtyard, and appeared to be looking for someone. Once he spotted Yuri, he made his way over to their group.

“It’s about time you got here, Beka.” Yuri told him, “These people almost made me sick with their ways.” 

Otabek shook his head at that, “Didn’t I tell you earlier that it’s natural for lovers to act that way towards each other?” 

“Ignore him, Otabek.” Mila said from her spot next to Sara, “He’s just in a bad mood today that’s all.” She leaned closed to him, and put her finger on his chest. “Now what did that freshman want?”

“She just wanted me to help her with a project no big deal.” Otabek noticed how both Yuri and Sara was glaring at them. ‘Sara I could understand, but Yuri is acting strange.’ 

“Geez Mila, you sound like his girlfriend for a minute there.” Emil told her, unaware of the glaring battle that was going on. Mickey punched him in the shoulder, “Emil, stop acting like that.”

Emil rubbed his shoulder with a wince, and didn’t say anything further. Otabek finally removed Mila’s hand from his chest, and went to go stand by Yuri. “Did you tell her about the incident in the hallway this morning?” His words were meant to be low, but the others heard him. Mila eyebrows shot up, while Yuri was currently murdering him in his mind. 

“What happened this morning, Yuri?” Sara asked him. Yuri gave Otabek a death glare, which didn’t faze him at all. Having been around Yuri for most of his life the looks were familiar to him. 

Yuri sighed, not one who could say no to Sara. “Nothing, JJ just approached me in the hallway practically begging me to give him another chance. With his new skank standing a few feet away mind you.” Mila gasped dramatically, making Yuri rolls his eyes again.

“That jerk. You didn’t take him up on his offer, did you?” Mila was a little concerned, since this was a familiar pattern with JJ and Yuri. However, Yuri’s next words reassured her. 

“No, I told him to leave.” 

“Good. Don’t give into that jerk, Yuri. He’ll see what he has lost when you have someone even better on your arms.” Mila made sure to look at Otabek when she said that. It was no secret that almost everyone in their group knew about his feelings for Yuri, but they knew to keep quiet about it around Yuri. Otabek pointedly ignored her, and Yuri was confused on what she meant by that again. 

‘She keeps saying that,’ Yuri thought to himself, finding her behavior quite odd. “I’m missing something again, aren’t I?” He asked her. 

“Nothing at all, Yuri.” Otabek spoke up for her, giving Mila a look. Mila didn’t say anything back, and she just smiled at them. ‘These two are denser than before. It’s almost cute in a way.’ 

Sara could see the plan forming in her girlfriend, but didn’t want to say anything around Yuri and Otabek or her brother and Emil. Fortunately, the bell rang then, signaling the end of lunch. “Yuri, are you going to the last two classes, today?” Emil asked him.

“Nah, I feel like going home now.” Since they were upperclassmen, they didn’t have to go to their last classes of the day. Most of them were filler classes, anyways. Usually Yuri would go to the class, but today he didn’t want to see any more teachers.

“Alright, see you later then,” Sara told him

“Yeah, see you.” Mila and the others said their goodbyes, and went to their classes. Otabek stayed behind though, making Yuri kind of suspicious.

“Beka, you’re not going to class?” He asked him. 

“No,” Otabek answered him. “I’ll take you home, though alright?”

“Okay,” Yuri gestured towards to parking lot, “Lead the way.” With that he and Otabek walked towards the parking lot where Otabek’s bike was parked. Otabek pulled out the spare helmet, and handed it to Yuri. He got on the bike, and started the engine. After putting the helmet on his head, Yuri got on behind him. Otabek turned out of the parking lot, and went towards the direction of Yuri’s house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sara couldn’t shake her gut feeling any longer, and stopped Mila in the hallway outside of their drama class. Mila turned to look at her girlfriend with a confused look her face. “What is it, Sara?”

“You’re planning something that concerns Otabek and Yuri, aren’t you?” Mila’s lack of response confirmed her suspicions. Sara rolled her eyes at her, “Don’t meddle in with their relationship, Mila.”

 

“It’s not meddling, Sara. I’m just giving them that needed push towards confessing. They both deserve to be happy, don’t you think?” Mila walked around her, and went into the classroom. Sara could distinctly hear her say, “Yuri might be mad, but oh well.” Sara shook her head, and followed Mila into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Mila is planning for Beka and Yurio. ;) 
> 
> Next chapter we will get more development with Otabek and Yurio, then the angsty scenes will began. *evil cackle*


	6. Another Update within An Update bahaha

SOOOO, THIS FANFICTION IS STILL VERY MUCH SO A THING, I GOT A NEW JOB AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE AT ALL OR FEEL MOTIVATED LATELY, BUT NOW I GOT SOME EXTRA TIME, I'M GOING TO START BACK WRITING AND UPDATING. FOREWARNING IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE CRINGE AT FIRST BUT IT'S ALL GOOD.

 

Sorry about the caps lol. I had to make a formal announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> I think I got Yurio's personality down pack. Tell me in the comments about what you think :)


End file.
